The Rose of Fairy Tail
by 120xion
Summary: Rose and her friends were on vacations when they go down a well and into the world of fairy tail. Separated from her friends, she joins the guild in order to find her friends and get back home. Will they succeed or fail as an option? NatsuxOc LucyxOc GrayxOc LaxcusxOc


This a new story that come up with and sorry for the long update of the other story that I did, I'm finishing it next week. so I hope that you like this one.

Chapter 1 The Journey Begins: Magic in the Well?

Rose POV~

"How long till we get there, Rose?"

"About 30 minutes, so be patient, Ash."

"Why do have your violin, Ris?"

"I don't go anywhere without it, Iria. You know that."

"Oh, right…."

"Could I look around the place, Onee-chan?"

"I think it's best to stick with us, Mina. You ended up getting lost last time we went somewhere in a foreign country."

"O-Okay."

My friends, cousins, and I are heading to the Quinta da Regaleira, near Sintra, Portugal, in a taxi van since we couldn't fit in a regular one (it's a real place look it up). My cousin, Iria, ask me if I wanted to go with her to the place in Portugal. I said yes and ask if I could bring some people with me, and she said sure.

Iria is from Spain and she's in the military, so she has been to many places in the world. She has short, one sided, light brown hair that's long in the right and short in the left and light brown eyes. She has a tribal tattoo on the right arm that goes down to her hand, which I design for her, I did the drawing not the needle. She's protective, strong, brave, generous, and a bit playful whenever she wants to people. One time in Mexico, she lost me while we were grocery shopping in the market. She saw someone stealing and ran after the person, leaving me alone in the street. I swear she's like my uncle sometimes, but least she isn't an idiotic person like him, so I'm fine with her.

So I brought Ris, my friend/brother since him and I don't have any parents or siblings. He's like an older brother to me since he's two years older than me and sometimes depends on when I have problems. I know him when we were young since his uncle didn't want to care of him, so my uncle asks him if he could raise Ris, which he did and left. He has somewhat shaggy, black hair that hits near his shoulders and icy, blue eyes. He's well built, quiet, smart, shy, kind, and a bit of a loner sometimes when I'm not around. He goes to a university in London, to practice his music with his violin that he always carried that he got from his dad when his parents died.

Mina, my cousin from Japan, she's frail and weak but kind, caring, sweet, and innocent person, that I'm protective of her. She's really smart and someone you don't want to ruin her innocence when you're around her and a year younger than me. She has a short bob, black hair and wide, amber eyes that makes her look like a fragile doll. I know her when she was little when I went to my aunt's family in Japan and she looks up to me like an older sister.

And my best friend, Astin, who is from Cairns, Australia, but call her Ash for short. She came here for as foreign exchange student, two years ago, to stay with a foster family for a year, which was me and my uncle, got volunteer. We got to know each other and our family, that her mom decided to let her stay with us. Astin would visit her family on vacations at some points and sometimes with us. She has golden blonde hair that reach near her waist, but ties it in a high ponytail and hazel eyes that are brown/gold. She's very energetic, cheerful, brave, kind, caring, and sporty.

Since I never taken them to trips with colleges and jobs going on for the rest of us, so I hope we could enjoy some day off from the nut job life. We never been together as a group, so this is will be our first time together traveling, since my uncle couldn't come with work at home, so he let me come alone with them. But he told me to be careful while I was away and don't get into trouble either.

"So, what's the big deal about this place anyway?" Ris asked.

"Are you kidding?! This place is full of mystical things and architecture that is magnificent. Also, the place is like fairy tale story!" I said excitedly as Ris gave me weird look as Ash thinks for a bit.

"When I hear 'fairy tale' it reminds me of that show that we watch two months ago, mate."

"That doesn't make sense?" Ris said not understanding.

"Says someone who carried his violin to the trip." I said, bluntly as Ris sent a small glare at me.

"True."

"I think the show was funny." Mina said.

"I'm started to think you hang with Uncle Aiden abit much and the show was abit strange." Iria said with a blank look but smiled. "Though, it was interesting."

"Oh, looks were here." Mina said as the taxi stopped by the entrance of the estate.

We got off the taxi and head to the entrance of the gate while Iria paid the taxi driver. While everyone was looking around, Iria head to the ticket office to purchase the tickets.

"So, how big is this place, Rose?" Ris asked, looking at the garden.

"I don't really know…I tried to find some info about it I couldn't find any in the web." I said as Iria came up to us.

"Well, I purchase the tickets so where do you all want to see first?"

"I don't know, there's so much to see here." Said Mina.

"Why not that castle over there?" Ash pointed out to the estate. "Since it's the closes thing near here, so let's start there."

"Alright."

We all went inside of the estate and there some things that we saw that people won't normally see in everyday life. Like colorful walls that seem a bit fruity thinking why people in those times why they chose these colors? The structures of the décor were gothic and a library filled with books which Ris was starting to take a look but the tour person told him not to take them out, never the less he was disappointed. We to the 3rd floor to see the view in the balcony.

"Woah~ Look at the site of this!" Ash said, looking at the view from the terrace.

"It's really amazing." Mina saw me standing near the door of the balcony. "Onee-chan, aren't to going to see the view?"

"I don't do height…." I muttered as Ash came to my side, grabbing my arm.

"No worries, mate. There's nothing to fear about mere heights, now come see." She said pulling me to the terrace.

"NO!~"

After that issue, we went the greenhouse, which was nice, the stable block, there were some animals, and then the workshop, not that much to see there. We then head to the Initiation Well to see how deep it was as we were walking up a hill. As we got there, there were some stones surrounding a hole and a staircase near the side that go down the well, but were covered by sign that said, 'Do Not Enter.' We all look down of the well and I was already backing up a bit from the height.

"*whistle* That sure is a big fall." Ash said looking down the well.

"How deep is it?" Ris asked.

"About 27 meter deep." I said as Ris widen in shock a bit.

"Why that deep?"

"It's not really a well. It's just the way the structure was built and the way it looks." I said.

"So, what's the deal with the well?" Iria asked.

"It resembles an inverted tower, and depending on the direction you choose, either a journey down into the depths of the earth, or a climb out of the darkness into the light, the journey through the earth is like a rebirth through mother natures womb, from where all things come and where one day all shall return. The owner of Quinta da Regaleira, António Augusto Carvalho Monteiro, was a known Freemason, and with the help of Italian Architect Luigi Manini, set about designing and constructing the four hectare estate with its enigmatic buildings, parks and tunnels which are laden with symbols related to alchemy, Masonry, the Knights Templar, and the Rosicrucians. There are obvious Hermetic/Rosicrucian connotations in the well. The well is divided in nine platforms reminiscent of the Divine Comedy by Dante and the nine circles of Hell, the nine sections of Purgatory and the nine skies which constitute Paradise. At the base of the well you will find a Rosicrucian Cross, which also happened to be the coat of arms of Carvalho Monteiro."

"Well that's a mouthful." Ash said as I grabbed the edge of the stone of the well and lean in to see the bottom.

"Too bad that we can't enter." Iria said as everyone but me turn to her.

"Why?" Mina asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Apparently, there was some earthquakes activation going on around the area that I heard from the woman from the ticket office."

"That explain the sign." Said Ris looking at the sign.

"I guess we can't enter the well, huh?" Mina asked feeling disappointed.

"Afraid so." I said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake rapidly as everyone was struggling to stand still beneath their feet.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here at once, now!" Iria shouted as I heard of sound of cracking near me as I find myself falling into the well.

"Rosetta!" Everyone shouted as they tried to grab me, but the ground started to crumble as they were standing, letting them all fall into the well with me.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH~!"

"We're gonna crash!" Ris shouted in fear.

As we were nearing to the bottom, the floor suddenly disappeared leading into a continuous fall of a spiraling vortex.

"What the-?!"

"What happen to the floor?!" Iria shouted as we were continuing down into the bottomless pit of darkness and blackout.

send reviews


End file.
